The present invention relates to a fiber composite component, in particular for use in aircraft and spacecraft construction, to a method for producing a fiber composite component of this type, and to a wing structure having a fiber composite component of this type.
In the aerospace sector, it is conventional to produce components for aircraft and spacecraft from fiber composite materials. Such fiber composite materials have similar material characteristics to components composed of solid material, while having only a fraction of the weight. To further improve the mechanical characteristics of shell-like components, such as, for example, fuselage and wing shells, additional stringers are used which are intended to increase the stiffness of the shells in a longitudinal direction.
For these stringers, use is preferably made of so-called omega stringers, because these generally have higher stiffness than the alternatively also known T stringers. An omega stringer of this type, and a method for the production thereof, is described for example in DE 10 2008 032 834 B4.
Omega stringers have a structure which is highly complex for fiber composite components, and accordingly complex to manufacture. In particular, if a stiffness which varies along the length of the stringer is desired, such as is the case, in particular, in the case of wing structures, the possibilities for realizing this had hitherto been limited. For this purpose, it is either necessary to perform complex shaping processes of the fiber composite materials, or additional fiber composite material must be provided.